


I'll never be more than a wolf at your door

by Versolite



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brotherly Angst, Brothers, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: "- Tu ne tiendras tête à personne en étant ivre, Jeremiah.- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ai-je l’air de te faire aussi peur, tout à coup ?"
Relationships: Jeremiah Rawson and Christopher Rawson
Kudos: 2





	1. L'alcool aidant

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Like father, like Rawson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685031) by [Versolite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite)



\- Bon Dieu, mais qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

Il fronce les sourcils, importuné, et ôte le bouchon de verre de son broc pour se resservir. Tandis que la boisson ambrée remplit le fond de son verre, il peut voir du coin de l’œil les bras légèrement écartés de son cadet, sa bouche entrouverte, son air inepte de femme battue. Christopher s’assure que son regard rencontre le sien avant de porter le récipient à ses lèvres. L’indignation qu’il y lit lui tire un sourire. 

Peut-être que Jeremiah l’arrêtera, cette fois-ci. Peut-être s’interposera-t-il, ou osera-t-il parler. Peut-être fera-t-il semblant de le déconsidérer en le voyant s’enivrer ainsi. Il n’y croit pas une seule seconde, mais il lui laisse une chance de le surprendre. En dépit d’un palais blasé par un goût trop familier, il prend le temps de déguster le scotch irlandais, lui faisant jusqu’à l’affront de lui tourner le dos, main négligemment glissée dans sa poche. Il lui faut bien une trentaine de secondes pour renoncer au jeu, et achever le verre d’un mouvement sec et en arrière de la tête. 

L’intrus ne dit toujours rien, et force est à l’aîné de se tourner vers lui. Jeremiah a baissé les yeux. Déjà prêt à passer à la suite.

Guère surprenant, mais comme toujours, décevant.

\- J’imagine que tu es passé chez les Lister. Comment s’est déroulée la négociation ?

\- M-mal. Elle maintient un prix trop élevé pour l’exploitation supérieure, et je crains qu’elle soit intraitable à ce sujet. 

\- N’as-tu pas essayé de te montrer ferme, comme je te l’avais demandé ?

Son timbre méprisant fait mouche. Il voit son frère – associé plutôt que frère, aussi loin que ça le concerne, bien qu’il se montre indigne des deux qualifications – baisser les yeux, les vagues repoussantes de la grimace qu’il esquisse sur la peau de son visage flasque. Christopher lève la main, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de répondre ; la simple idée d’entendre encore sa voix le rend nauséeux :

\- Ton avantage, Jeremiah, est que tu présente mieux que moi, paraît-il. Mais si tu continues de te montrer aussi malléable, auprès d’une femme, soit-elle aussi hommasse qu’Anne Lister, tu nous feras traduire en justice. Te rends-tu compte d’à quel point il faut être incompétent pour faire risquer à un magistrat même de perdre à son procès ?

\- Christopher, il faudrait lui envoyer des lettres. Lui demander de venir te voir ici, ou… 

\- Dans ce cas, puis-je savoir à quoi tu me sers, exactement ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?! Christopher, tu dédaigne mes conseils, tu agis… 

Il s’interrompt seul. L’aîné attend, jaugeant ses traits de nouveau ramassés sous la peur. Il parvient souvent à le pousser un peu à bout, et sait l’asticoter jusqu’à le voir protester à ce qui lui paraît des injustices. Ce genre de révolte se révèle toujours bien trop courte, et chaque fois, il faut qu’il se renferme, effrayé, au lieu d’enfin l’affronter.

\- Que voulais-tu dire, Jeremiah ? insiste Christopher. Qu’est-ce que je dédaigne ? Tu penses peut-être agir intelligemment, en te soumettant aux Lister, et en acceptant de te faire rouler ? Cette femme sait ce que nous tramons. 

Il s’avance brusquement vers lui, et appuie l’index sur la poitrine de son cadet, le verre toujours glissé entre son majeur et son pouce. Voir ses joues blêmir conforte son assurance :

\- Elle le _sait_ , que crois-tu ? C’est pour cette raison même qu’elle peut se permettre d’être aussi intransigeante ! Elle pense nous tenir par le collet, parce que tu te montre aussi faiblard face à elle que tu l’as toujours été.

\- Je… je ne peux rien faire de mieux… Nous sommes en situation de tort, nous ne pouvons pas simplement continuer sur notre voie sans céder à ses demandes. C’est prendre plus de risques, tu ne le comprends pas !

\- Non, toi, tu ne comprends pas. Quand on fait un pari risqué, il est ridicule de se retirer dès que les conséquences adviennent – et elles adviennent naturellement, pour éprouver notre capacité à affronter le danger. Nous ne sommes pas des moutons idiots étant venu brouter dans un pâturage, et prêts à laisser un chien de berger nous chasser. En tout cas, ce n’est pas ce que je suis, _cher frère_. Nous sommes des loups. Et nous prendrons à cette Anne Lister tout ce que nous pouvons prendre, et bien plus. Son domaine tombera. Ses gens tomberont. Tu la prends pour un obstacle infranchissable, parce qu’elle t’impressionne. Ce n’est qu’une femme, et il va falloir que tu apprennes à relever le menton et à la traiter en homme.

\- Christopher, j’ignore comment je… 

\- Eh bien avise-toi de trouver vite, l’interrompt son aîné. 

Il pose abruptement son verre sur la table du séjour, et quitte son cadet sans aucune forme de procès.

Peut-être que cette fois, le message est passé.

\- Q... qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

Il y a dans la voix de son frère quelque chose qu’il adore. Qu’il redoutait, déjà si peu auparavant, mais dont il n’a plus cure, à présent. Peut-être que Christopher avait raison, dans le fond. Peut-être qu’il lui suffisait de prendre un pari risqué.

Mais quelque chose – une exigence, une rage insensée ou aveugle, ou alors terriblement pertinente et lucide – l’a poussé à ne pas immédiatement confronter Anne Lister. Il ne peut pas risquer d’éprouver son courage nouveau auprès de cette femme singulière, de se montrer encore incapable de s’imposer devant tous les gens de Shibden Hall, et devoir rentrer la queue entre les jambes, pour être insulté par son frère comme il l’a toujours été.

Non, c’est à ce dernier qu’il devait d’abord faire face.

Comme il se souvient que son aîné l’a fait, Jeremiah va jusqu’à porter le verre à ses lèvres, et s’attend à ce qu’il lui soit arraché, comme un jouet. Mais son frère doit s’être bien trop laissé déconcerter, et c’est un plaisir immense de le voir sourciller sans bouger de sa place. Jeremiah n’a pas peur, lorsqu’il entend sa voix s’élever :

\- Jeremiah, lâche ça immédiatement !

Il n’a plus peur de rien. Un rictus lui échappe. Oh, il ne voudrait pas se voir dans la glace, à cet instant précis ; il ne peut que concevoir son regard injecté de sang, ses cheveux épars, eux si ridiculement soignés d’ordinaire. Sa tenue débraillée, des marques partout sur ses traits doux et sur sa peau si flasque, si ridicule. Chez eux – et il n’y a bien que chez eux que pareilles sottises se disent – tous l’assurent de sa beauté, de son charme doux. « Tu as un visage d’enfant bon à marier », sourit toujours Mère. 

Un visage terne, repoussant. Un visage qui crie sa débilité et son inaptitude, son ineptie. Jeremiah Rawson le sait, il a les traits d’un homme ayant tout couru d’avance, devant s’incliner devant tout, n’ayant su s’emparer de la vie. L’homme de la situation, ce n’est pas lui. C’est Christopher, le véritable monsieur Rawson. Jeremiah le sait. Christopher le sait. Les Lister même ne l’ignorent pas, malgré ses nombreuses visites. Auprès de qui fait-il encore illusion ?

Des deux, certes, il a toujours été le plus tendre. Le plus _présentable_ , le plus _malléable_ , comme le disait son frère encore quelques jours auparavant. Christopher était aux quatre vents, guettant les opportunités, s’acoquinant avec les pires individus, quand lui, assis au salon, écoutait Mère lui interdire d’être jamais comme lui. C’était sa terreur, la source de son malaise, chaque fois que son aîné revenait à la maison, que leurs regards s’avisaient de se croiser. Jeremiah avait beau sourire, essayer de lui demander comment avait été sa journée, guetter avec son éternel optimisme ce que ladite avait pu avoir de bon, il savait. Il savait quelle terrible personne était en réalité son frère, quel exemple néfaste il ferait, plus tard. Ça n’avait pas été faute d’avertissements, de tous ceux qui se soient jamais efforcés de le guider. Jamais Christopher Rawson ne servirait la morale, et si Jeremiah voulait éviter de compromettre ses principes, il ne devait pas suivre les traces de son aîné. 

Mais il n’a pas écouté ses principes.

Pareil à une femme se mariant pour les biens et pour une situation, il s'est agrippé à son frère pour ne pas couler. Afin de ne pas finir comme un triste idiot, patientant au fond d’une maison grise, afin de ne pas être dévoré par un monde trop grand pour lui. Pour ne pas se laisser engloutir dans son rôle dérisoire qui ne lui promettait rien. Pour ne pas être laissé au dépourvu avec son caractère trop doux, il s’était plié à la loi du plus fort. S’il a eu des illusions, à une époque, quant à sa personne, ses choix et l’image qu’il renvoyait, les années ont fini par en avoir raison. Des lettres d’amis avaient longtemps gonflé ses espoirs, son assurance, sa certitude la plus ingénue d’être une bonne personne, d’agir pour le mieux ; contribué à l’aveugler, en vérité. 

Oh, il doit paraître bon à marier, à cet instant. Il doit être horriblement laid, et insensiblement, l’idée fait s’élargir le sourire sur ses traits. Il se sent enragé comme un chien fou, mais il n’a pour l’instant garde de ne rien abîmer, de ne rien renverser. Il a été en colère si longtemps, réalise-t-il. Si longtemps, sa rage est restée en creux, comme un son ridicule au fond d’une bassine vide.

\- Jeremiah, je t’interdis de boire.

La peur imprègne maintenant la voix de son frère aîné. 

\- Je me torche de ton interdiction, Christopher. 

Il ne peut pas le laisser approcher, réalise-t-il dans un éclair de lucidité, alors qu’un mouvement de son frère aîné paraît bien trop tendre dans cette direction. Il recule immédiatement, trop brusquement, et heurte une coiffeuse. Il s’empare du modèle de tête servant à déposer les perruques poudrées, sans quitter l’autre homme des yeux. Il entend le bruit du verre, tombant sans choc contre la mollesse du tapis. Il va rendre, sous peu, ou faire une action très regrettable, et aucune des options ne lui paraît bien grave.

\- Tu tenais à ce que je… que disais-tu ? M’impose ? Que je tienne tête à mademoiselle Lister, c’est bien ce que tu voulais ?

Il le sait. Il l’a vu, et malgré les traits assombris de Christopher, celui-ci ne peut faire oublier à Jeremiah l’instant où son visage s’est éclairé, en le voyant dans cet état. C’est ainsi que son frère veut qu’il soit, ainsi qu’il veut le voir agir. Il ne peut plus le nier, à présent. Jeremiah a perçu la fierté dans les yeux de son frère, et ne laissera plus rien le faire déchanter.

\- Tu ne tiendras tête à personne en étant ivre, Jeremiah.

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ai-je l’air de te faire aussi peur, tout à coup ?

Oh, Christopher peut bien se crisper comme il le fait à présent, il peut se mettre en colère. Ils se battront comme des chiffonniers, comme des frères doivent le faire, et ils seront enfin à un niveau égal. Ils seront enfin prêts à affronter ensemble les conditions stupides de l’exploitante, et il n’y aura plus de problème.

Plus jamais il ne se sentira faible.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur.

\- Reconnais-le. Tu voulais que je sois ainsi. Je l’ai vu, sur ton visage, lorsque tu es entré.

Une idée, plus séduisante, lui traverse la tête :

\- Ou alors… Oh oh, non, c’est trop triste… tu voulais que je reste ainsi ? A ta botte ? Tu voulais rester ce fichu prédateur, et aller planter des crocs dans toutes les bêtes que tu rencontrerais, pendant que je ne serais jamais plus qu’un loup affamé sur ton perron ?

Un hoquet le prend, et sa main lâche ce qu’il a saisi plus tôt pour prévenir son trébuchement, tandis que son estomac se vide brusquement. Il perçoit le déplacement d’air lorsque Christopher se détourne, écœuré.

Il ne sait plus bien où il en est. Peut-être qu’il n’a pas pris la bonne décision, somme toutes.


	2. Les parties de croquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalement j'ai voulu ajouter une partie deux à cette courte histoire parce que feck off, j'aime bien quand Jeremiah se sent pas si nul que ça :'3

Il songe aux parties de croquet au printemps, dans la propriété de l’oncle Tom, à Shipley. Il songe à ses menues victoires, au regard de fierté des gens de sa famille, lorsqu’il faisait passer la boule dans les arceaux avec la même aisance que certains ont pour enfourcher un cheval ou parler en société. Il songe à la maladresse de son frère, à ses mouvements de rage ridicule, chaque fois qu’il perdait, à ses sorties dramatiques pour aller rejoindre ses amis ou fumer sous les toits.

Il songe aux thés froids servis dans le domaine, au bavardage des gens et aux chats qu’il pouvait caresser à loisir, en se reposant à l’ombre.   
Il songe surtout au regard froid et amer de Christopher, à sa grimace écœurée, lorsqu’au beau milieu de la famille, Jeremiah était applaudi et complimenté avec tant de tendresse. Il songe à la façon dont, une fois, sans la moindre peur ni le moindre regret, il lui avait répliqué par un sourire satisfait. Oh qu’en des années il a pu regretter cette audace passagère ! 

\- Monsieur Rawson, voici.

Il se tire de ses pensées et prend le verre d’eau que lui tend Rose. Il voit déjà à son pli de bouche que la nouvelle de sa disgrâce a fait le tour des cuisines, et arrivera bientôt aux oreilles de Mère. Cette perspective le remplit déjà de fatigue. Charlotte, elle, ne se serait pas avisée de bavarder ; ils se sont toujours bien entendus, tous les deux, depuis qu’il est enfant. Elle paraît être le seul lien qui l’unit encore à cette époque lointaine où il était quelque chose de réel, pour les membres de sa famille. La bonne vieille lui rappelle toujours ses victoires, les moments plaisants d’autrefois, les chamailleries d’enfant, et il lui facilite la vie et la défend de Christopher. Mais elle n’est toujours pas rentrée des courses en ville, et encore a-t-il de la chance que Rose soit auprès de lui, et non Jeanine. La benjamine des domestiques ne se priverait pas de lui faire la morale. Il va lui falloir esquiver sa route avec soin, dans les prochains jours.

\- Monsieur Rawson, ajoute d’ailleurs Rose, votre frère a demandé à vous voir. Dois-je le faire entrer ?

C’est bien le pire moment pour ça. L’alcool est redescendu, et son courage avec ; mais d’un faible acquiescement, il confirme, et la jeune femme se retire pour prévenir Christopher. Il ne pourra pas indéfiniment esquiver les conséquences de son acte irréfléchi.

C’est une tempête de vêtements gris qui débarque dans la chambre peu meublée. Les favoris hérissés, le regard furieux, son aîné secoue la tête en tordant sa lippe. Il le jauge, et Jeremiah ne s’illusionne pas. Étendu, passée la révolte, dans son lit ridicule, le visage encore mouillé par l’eau qu’il a fallu lui passer pour apaiser son coup de chaud, il doit paraître pire qu’il ne l’a jamais été. Il regarde ses mains, vaines, posées sur le pli de la couverture qui le protège. Il ignore quoi en faire, et s’il doit faire quoi que ce soit d’autre que d’attendre les cris et les indignations. Il les a déjà tant entendues qu’elles remplissent ses oreilles d’un coton protecteur, qu’il a déjà le réflexe de focaliser ses pensées ailleurs et de prendre, tête baissée, l’air coupable du chiot battu. 

Mais bien entendu, le degré de gravité de ce qu’il a fait plus tôt dépasse de loin toutes les sottises qu’a pu lui reprocher Christopher par le passé :

\- Tu t’es conduit comme le dernier des arriérés, Jeremiah. Je devrais t’envoyer en Allemagne et te laisser croupir là-bas.

Son visage se ferme du mieux qu’il peut pour ne pas laisser passer la peur. En Allemagne, il y a la résidence fermière de leur parrain Herschel, un lieu où, pour ne pas mourir d’ennui, le vieil homme s’avise toujours de lui faire découvrir mille et une façons de travailler en se salissant les mains. S’il s’y plaisait, les premiers temps, il s’est vite rendu compte d’à quel point les rumeurs dégradantes affectent sa notoriété, lorsqu’il s’avise de s’y rendre. Au fil des années, le lieu plaisant est devenu une menace ; et d’autant plus, à présent, qu’il s’est empâté et que les corvées qu’il accomplissait avec légèreté lui paraissent _lourdes_ , aujourd’hui… 

Pire que tout, l’Allemagne n’est qu’un rappel supplémentaire de son inutilité pour les Rawson.

\- Mais puisqu’il paraîtrait que tu fais encore semblant de m’être utile ici, je vais seulement t’avertir une nouvelle fois. Avise-toi de boire encore et tu y passeras l’été. 

\- Christopher, je… 

\- Je ne veux pas entendre de réplique ! S’imbiber de verres, faire mine de savoir boire, et ne pas tenir assez sans rendre comme un vulgaire soûlard… Tu es pathétique.

\- Il suffit, maintenant !

Il peut entendre et supporter sa bêtise et sa méchanceté, à longueur de journée, mais ce qui lui revient, ce dont il est sûr avec netteté, c’est encore de ce sentiment d’approbation, lorsque Christopher l’a vu ivre. Et c’est encore de sa peur enfantine. Pendant un moment, et ce n’était pas là qu’illusion du benjamin, son frère l’a redouté, l’a trouvé imprévisible. Le haussement de sourcils moqueur répliquant à son cri ne l’intimide pas :

\- Tu voulais que je trouve un moyen de m’imposer, Christopher, et il me semble l’avoir trouvé. Tu me dis pathétique, mais tu as tremblé comme une feuille lorsque tu m’as vu dans cet état. Reconnais-le ou non, si tu veux, mais je le sais.

Il retrouve, battements de cœur s’accélérant, son sourire mauvais. Le même sourire de satisfaction qu’autrefois, le même rictus qu’il a abordé, ivre. Oh, qu’il est bon de se sentir de nouveau loup.

\- Je te conseille de renoncer à cette habitude. Elle ne te sied pas.

\- Elle ne me sied pas, ou est-ce à toi qu’elle ne sied pas ?

\- C’est ridicule, Jeremiah ! Tu te ridiculise, tu es pitoyable ! Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment que t’enivrer changerait la donne ? Est-ce que tu l’espère encore vraiment ? A présent, je comprends bien que tu n’es pas fait pour être comme moi. Je voulais que tu trouves un courage véritable, que tu te renforce, mais tu as besoin de cette substance pour le faire. Si tu prends cette habitude, c’est la fin de notre collaboration, je te le dis net.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il parle calmement, maintenant. Oh, il ne se sent pas moins brave, mais beugler à tout va comme un oiseau qui cancane lui paraît soudain vain. C’est toujours ce que son aîné a fait, en pensant avoir raison, être plus bruyant que tous pour avoir le dernier mot. Jeremiah se sent calme, disposé à parler sans hurler. N’est-ce pas sa véritable qualité, après tout ? D’être doux et de savoir se montrer civil lorsque son frère est tranchant et vulgaire ?

\- Que veux-tu dire, pourquoi ?!

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu mettre fin à notre collaboration ? Comment t’adresseras-tu aux Lister, sans mon intermédiaire ? Vas-tu envoyer ton valet parlementer comme un personnage de farce ?

Le visage de Christopher se crispe, mais la lueur amusée qu’il a au fond de ses prunelles ne s’apparente plus à de la rage.

\- Si je t’envoie ivre et incohérent, autant y aller à ta place. Ça fera gagner du temps.

\- Mais puis-je savoir pourquoi tu te réserves le droit d’être ainsi, si tu pense que ce n’est pas une solution ?

\- C’en est une, mon frère. Pas en société, mais c’en est une.

Il ne prête pas attention à la dernière phrase, tant l’interpellation, presque tendre, le bouleverse. Oh, connaissant son aîné, ce n’était qu’une bourde lui ayant échappé plus qu’un mot gentil, mais son mal-être n’est plus ancré sur un sentiment d’injustice, ou si peu. Il se sent plutôt confus, légèrement effrayé, et chagriné. Oui, chagriné. La nostalgie des parties de croquet, ou l’inutilité de leurs disputes et de la méchanceté de son frère doivent avoir un rôle à jouer dans tout ça.

\- Il y a suffisamment de monsieur Rawson impulsif en ma personne, Jeremiah, sans que tu ne t’ajoute à l’équation.

\- Je…

Il le regarde de travers, lui laissant le temps de finir, mais le benjamin se perd dans ses paroles, et la voix de Christopher le rappelle à l’ordre :

\- Qu’y a-t-il ? Ça ne te convient pas ?

\- Si, bien sûr que si, je… Je suis désolé de m’être comporté ainsi.

Christopher hoche la tête pour lui-même, mais Jeremiah ne lui laisse pas le temps de quitter la pièce avant d’ajouter :

\- Mais je ne saisis pas la… comment dire… la _substance_ de ce que tu essaie de me faire faire. Quand je t’écoute, et que j’exécute tes ordres en me voulant efficace, tu me blâmes, et lorsqu’enfin je trouve une solution pour agir de mon propre chef, je suis un arriéré, selon toi.

\- Que veux-tu que j’y fasse ? réplique Christopher. Il semblerait que malgré les années, tu continues d’être toi-même. Il faudra que je m’en contente.

Un sentiment de chaleur se diffuse sous sa peau. Gentiment ou non, c’est toujours une façon pour lui d’être accepté.

\- Tu sais, je songeais tout à l’heure aux parties de croquet que nous faisions chez l’oncle Tom.

\- Que tu faisais, Jeremiah. J’étais mauvais, je te rappelle.

\- Terriblement mauvais, oui.

Un rictus lui répond.

\- Ne prend pas plus de courage que tu es capable d’en porter, petit frère.

\- Oui, c’est cela, je retiendrai la leçon. En attendant, que te dirait une partie ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Des frères bitchy qui s'entendent, si c'est pas beau...  
> (ils sont toujours nuls tho)  
> (mais ce sont toujours mes deux préférés de Gentleman Jack)

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh, j'aime bien Jeremiah Rawson ? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ c'est une petite bitch qui restera sans doute une petite bitch dans la série, mais j'avoue que j'ai une petite faiblesse pour son côté plus "anxieux" et tendant à prendre moins de risques que Christopher. J'espère que si quelqu'un a lu jusqu'ici, ça lui aura plu


End file.
